


Ode To The Cripple

by jitteryActivist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Human Names, Humanstuck, M/M, generic college AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jitteryActivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's no need to dwell on the past, you know."</p><p>"I'm not!"</p><p>A smile tugged at the girl's lips. "You are," She crossed one leg over the other. "And what's more, you're clinging to it, using it to shape the way you look at everyone. At him."</p><p>"It's not my fault... how he treated me, was not okay."</p><p>Her face softened. "I know. But let bygones be bygones!"</p><p>"I can't! I hate him!"</p><p>"You love him!"</p><p>"...I know."</p><p>-----</p><p>Gavin Makara thought that his (albeit unexpected and surprising) acceptance to Prospit University would be a chance to start over, until a face from his childhood appears, and that face does not look pleased to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: "What Did You Do"

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another PBJ story! I figure I might as well post this- I've been working on it longer than Behind Locked Doors. And I quite like it. I hope you do, too c::

You are not the type of guy a person would readily approach. 

Let's face it; you're a fucking weirdo with the mask of a clown and enough tattoos and piercings to make bare skin a rare occurrence. You know that, Karter knows it, everyone and their fucking grandma was notified in a memo.  
So what had to break in this little guy's mind for him to think it was perfectly okay for him to walk (well, roll) up to you and start talking to-

...Oh.

...Oh shit.

You remember him.

  
Okay okay, just...just hold on for a second. Back track.

 

* * *

 

It was a long journey from Boston to Prospit U, Texas, the college you hoped to spend the next four years studying at. Well, that's if you didn't get kicked out for doing something stupid or reckless, that is. It's really a wonder that you were even accepted in the first place, you mused to yourself as you stuck your head out of the car window like a dog, feeling your unruly black hair whip around your face like ribbons of...something. Fuck, you don't know, you ain't no poet.  
You are, however, an artist. And the opportunity to show someone what you're capable of leaves you in anticipation.

"Fuck, Gavin, pull your head back in the car before your brain gets any more numb!" Karter growled from the seat beside you, hands curled around the steering wheel and cherry red eyes focused on the gray road.

"Nah bro, I'm good. Too motherfucking hot in the car, gotta get me some fresh air." You grin to no one in particular. Not that it was any better outside, but the rushing air against your skin felt pretty damn good. The temperature in Texas was hot as balls, and you couldn't believe that it was this high, and wasn't even summer anymore. In Boston this would be a city-wide crisis of 'holy shit I think we're going to die someone turn down the sun'.

"For the love of-" Karter removed a hand off of the wheel and yanked you back inside, bumping your head on the top of the window.

"Ow." You really hoped that it would not bruise.

"Serves you right."

You crossed your arms over your chest in a frugal attempt to look displeased, but gave up when you decided that he was probably ignoring you.

"Destination in: Fifty five miles. In five hundred yards, at the second exit..." The automated voice of the lady on the satellite navigation rang through the silent car.

"I'm so _tired_." Karter sighed. You grinned apathetically at the raven haired grouch you called a best friend and patted his head.

"You could have just all up and got your motherfucking sleep on, brother."

"Oh yeah?" He spat. "Then who would fucking drive us to the university, assmunch?

You laughed, unhindered by the insult. "Well, me of course! Silly Karbro."

"You!? I would never let you touch my previous baby! Even if she is on her last legs...Well, wheels." He patted the inside hood of the burgundy BMW affectionately, turning at the crossing. "What happened to your shitty pick-up, anyway?"

"Got totaled." You replied casually.

"Why am I not surprised?"

 

* * *

 

Two hours later and you were on campus. The place was alive with activity and people and one could hardly move for space. It was fucking fantastic.

But, of course, Karter had to focus on the lack of parking.

"Limitless fucking parking my sweet candy ass! There are one hundred, one fifty at the most. This is bullshit. I wish I chose Riverwood instead. Closer to home..."

You left him to rant nonsensically to himself, instead choosing to glance at your phone too see if anyone was online on pesterChum. By the looks of it, it was only your wicked Kittysis Naomi Leijon and her odd, sweaty best friend Ezekiel Zahhak. To be honest, Ezekiel creeped you out, and you knew for a fact that if you started a conversation with Naomi, you wouldn't stop talking for hours. It was a shame she wasn't attending Dunston until next year.  
So, instead you pocketed the device and stared out of the window.

Eventually, a spot was found and the red car was parked snugly into the space. After ten hours of on/off driving you could finally stretch your damn legs.

And so you did, extending your extremities with a couple of satisfying cracks and pops, bringing a grin to your face.  
Once you were actually outside the car, you began to realize how hot it actually was. You shed the hoodie you wore; faded purple and tatty, but you loved it anyway. It was thrown haphazardly into the backpack you brought with you, and zipped. You stretched your now bare tattooed limbs again and sighed contentedly.

"Look at this sweet ass motherfucking place, Karbro." You announced to your scowling companion.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I could like, fit my whole house in there. Two of my house. Maybe even three. Four. Miracles, bro." You exclaimed, grinning crookedly. Karter winced at the word 'miracles' and glared at you.

"How much weed did you fucking smoke at our last pit-stop, dickbag?"

"Hey, man, you underestimate me!" You replied, mocking offense. He was right though, as of an hour ago on the last pit stop you were as high as a kite.

"Jesus Christ, Gavin..." He pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled his eyes, slamming the vehicle door shut. You did the same on your side, and went to take your suitcase from the trunk of the car. The majority of your stuff was sent ahead to be put in designated rooms, rooms which you would find out the numbers of once you were registered and assigned.  
You'd have to share a room with another person. Which meant...

"Karter, hey."

"What now?"

"D'you think," You turned to him, placing your suitcase on the ground. "We'll be roomies?"

"I fucking hope not." He looked up and saw the wounded expression on your face, eyebrows furrowed a little. "I mean... It probably goes in alphabetical order, so whatever fuckwad you share a room with will more likely than not be an M or an N or whatever."

"Oh. Cool."

"Yep."

Without another word the two of you promptly turned and made your way to the building with the garish banner screaming " _WELCOME FRESHMEN!!!_ " pinned to it.

* * *

 

"Name?" A considerably unamused young man with a purple streak through his hair, freckles and thick square rimmed glasses commented at the 'M-Q' table. Karter had left your side sometime after arriving at the registration, promising to "pester you later, dickhead."  
He raised an eyebrow at your tattoo sleeves and the ink that poked up from the edge of your shirt neck, and the half dozen piercings in each ear, as well as one in your eyebrow, angel bites and a tongue piercing, but otherwise didn't seem to give a damn about your appearance.

"Gamzee motherfucking Makara." You announced a little too boldly.

The man scoffed. "Are you tryin'a tell me that your middle name is _that_? W-wow, that's pretty fuckin' lame."

"You trying to tell me that you can all up and motherfucking make fun of me while sounding like that? Wow, that's pretty fucking lame." Your lips curled into a smirk as you mimicked the hipster, laughing inwardly as his face colored deeply and he handed you your welcome pack.

"You're in room six-oh-sevven in the Spades dorm, w-with Nitram." He grumbled, scowling.

"Thank you~" You smirked, your voice dripping with arrogance.  
Somehow, as you turned away a twisting feeling overtook your guts. You recall that surname from somewhere but you don't know where.  
And that bothers you. Deciding to dwell on the thought later, you pull on your hoodie once again and walk out of the registration hall and up the stairs to the Spades dormitory, on the sixth floor.

You realized almost instantly that it was a terrible idea to walk up the stairs- not only because you probably had the lungs of a sixty year old, but also because you fucking decided to drag your suitcase up them.

 

I should have warned you about stairs, bro.

* * *

 

What would have taken you two minutes in the elevator, instead took you ten before you finally reached the extensive floor the dormitory was on.  
"Haah... Fuuuck..." You gasped, nearly collapsing as you made your way into the common room. A few of what you supposed were your dorm mates were sat in the rooms, on chairs or on the floor. A lot of them looked pretty damn hostile, but most were generally friendly enough.

A pretty Asian girl with long dark hair sat whispering to a boy in a wheelchair. His back was towards you, so you couldn't have a look at his face. You stayed fairly near to the doorway and watched the past few people in the dorm file into the room.

"Alright troops!" A chipper, enthusiastic, British accent interrupted your thoughts and any conversations taking place. "First off; I'm English. Jake, English." He cocked double pistols and grinned at his own shitty reference, continuing. "I suppose you could bloody well call me the den mother, or some nonsense like that. Anyway, you should all know your room mate's name; I'll leave you to it and we'll meet back at base in an hour." With that, the clearly rushed-off-his-feet 'den mother' left the room. You glanced again at your welcome pack, which contained a schedule that you probably wouldn't follow, a lunch card that you probably wouldn't use, and information regarding the dorm and your room and room mate.

_'Nitram, TRAVIS'_

Name's starting to sound pretty familiar, you thought to yourself. Sure as hell ain't common, at least.

As people began to mingle and pair up with their respective room mates, you began to feel a small amount of anxiousness. This guy, your room mate... Did you used to know this kid?  
Fuck, was there bad blood between the two of you? Is that why you know the name? You'd rather not be a dead man walking, thank you very much.

A cough grabbed your attention, and you looked up. The pretty Asian girl from before was stood smiling at you. She wore a red ankle length peasant skirt, black lace up shoes and a black vest, and her dark hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Hey!" She grinned, waving her hand at you cheerfully.

"Sup, sis. Name's Gavin. Can I help a very lovely lady like you on this fine day?" You replied, your voice soaked in charm as you grinned at her.

She smirked. "Nice try, I have a boyfriend though. I'm Ariana." She stuck her hand out for you to shake, and you shook it with a dramatic sigh.

"It was worth a try. How can I all up and motherfucking help?"

"So...your name's Gavin?" She asked, removing her hand from yours, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Gavin as in Gavin Makara?" She clarified. You nodded. She grinned. "Thought so. _TRAAAVIIIS_!" She turned to scream over her shoulder.

"I'm not coming over..." A voice mumbled in return. You looked up to see the wheelchair kid sitting on the other side of the room, head lowered.

"Is that Nitram?" You asked the girl quietly. She nodded.

 _Great,_ you thought. _I'm sharing my room with a cripple. Welp, at least if he's got a problem with me, he won't put up much of a fight._

"Yeah. He doesn't seem to want to come over, though. He's kind of bad around people, he doesn't tend to meet them very often. We should go to him."

_A social recluse, too? **Great.**_

"A' ight." You shrugged. It made no difference to you, he'd be quiet, at least. You pulled your suitcase towards you and wheeled it along to your destination as you followed Ariana.

"Travis?" Ariana touched her fingertips to the boy's shoulder and he twitched.

 _Twitchy as well. Jesus fuck, I got me the whole package. Fantastic_. You thought, reminding yourself to stop allowing Karter's negative and 'holier-than-thou' personality to rub off on you.

You narrowed your eyes and looked carefully at the young man. His overall way of presenting himself, with hunched shoulders and lack of eye contact was really familiar. The boy had dark brown hair shaved into a Mohawk and tanned skin, with piercings in his ears. You were pretty sure that he had a septum piercing, too.

"What?" Travis clenched the arms of his chair nervously, his eyebrows furrowed. Now that yoy were nearer, his voice had a definite Puerto Rican tone to it, not strong but still very distinctive.

_This kid is really fucking familiar, where have I seen this brother before?_

"I found Gavin, you were right, this was him!"

"Yeah that's, uhh, that's great, can we _go now_?" He rolled his r's over his tongue with his accent as he hunched his shoulders. It was actually a really fucking nice accent.

"Woah, hey bro, slow the fuck down. We ain't even all up and got our motherfucking meet n' greet on."

"That, uhh...really, won't be necessary." He gripped the arms tighter, biting his lip.

"Are you alright, Trav?" Ariana frowned, looking from you to Travis, placing her hand on the back of the chair.

"I'm perfectly fine." He looked up to Ariana. The girl smiled and turned to a girl who was waving at her, and ran towards her.  
Your purple-y grey eyes locked onto his brown ones, and that's when you knew.

Those eyes.  
Those fucking eyes.  
This was the kid you used to bully in Elementary school for hanging out with girls, being a cry baby, and not having a mom. And now he's in a wheelchair. Fuck it if you didn't feel guilty, even if it wasn't your fault.

"I know you!" Your eyes grew large and you stepped back. "I'm so motherfucking sorry bro, I was just a little kid, if I knew that this would have happened I would never have-"

"I really, don't care, to be honest? I probably, uhh, deserved it anyway. I mean, how dare I, sit quietly in school, and exist. I was _awful_."

"Hey man, I'm all up and apologising here-"

"Don't bother." Travis gripped onto his wheels and moved over to Ariana. "Hey, Ari? Can you get me my bag?...Oh, and hey, Ariana's roomie..." You followed Travis over, being careful to not stand to near to him. Frankly you were offended. You tried to apologise, and he totally fucking blew you off!

The pretty girl who stood with Ariana and Travis beamed. She had long blonde hair, pink rimmed glasses and a curvy frame covered in a cute white summer dress. "Hey there! I'm Felicity, it's nice to meet you! You're Ari's frond, right? Ariana has been telling me aboat you! She's right; you're such a cutie!" You frowned at the puns. Please say that that was just your imagination. You can't deal with another chick who uses puns like they're going out of style. Which is silly, they were never in style in the first place.

"Eheh... Thank you?" He grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling.

Felicity turned to you, raising an eyebrow. "And who is this dashing gentleman?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Me? I'm Gavin. It's a pleasure." The girl grinned and hugged Ariana's arm.

"I'll speak to you later, Ariana, I'll be at the room, okay? Bye, buoys, If you want to talk aboat anyfin, don't clam up." She gave a wink and a wave, squeezing Ariana's arm once more before turning and leaving the room in a flourish.

_Nope. Definitely wasn't my imagination._

The dark haired girl turned to the both of you.

"So, shall we?"

"Uh... Yeah. I think we should." Travis glanced icily in your direction before wheeling after Ariana, who pulled her suitcase along, placing Travis' bag onto his lap.

"So, Gavin!" Ariana announced loudly in the quiet corridor. "How do you know Travis?"

"What makes you motherfucking think that I know him, sis?" You replied, a little uneasily.

"I'm intuitive." She winked at you and looked at Travis. "So?"

"So what?" He stared ahead at the long corridor, his mouth twitching as he mouthed the numbers counting down to your room number.

"How do you know eachother?"

_Oh fuck, he's going to all up and say how I made his motherfucking life a living hell, and I ain't never gonna hear the end of it-_

"We were in the same Elementary School before I moved." He replied quietly. "That's all."

"Oh! That's nice," She turned to you. "I didn't meet Travis until the start of Middle School. Was he always so quiet?"

"Uh..." What were you supposed to say? 'Oh no, he was great before I started to bully him and he was always really happy and cheerful and junk before I made fun of the fact that his mom is dead and made him cry, but you know, haha'.

"Riiight... Well, this is your stop. I'll see you in an hour for the debriefing, boys!" The girl walked (or maybe skipped was the right word?) down the corridor. You looked anxiously down at Travis to find him already looking up at you, an expression of impatience and disdain on his face.

"Look, bro-"

"I'm not your 'bro', Gavin. I'm your room mate. Now considering you're stood, directly in front of the door, would you possibly mind, opening it?"

You frowned as you registered what he said. "Oh...uh, sure! I'll do that right now." You rushed, fumbling the new key from your welcome pack into the lock of the door and pushed the door fully open. The room was generally fairly large, with two single beds on opposite sides of the room, two wardrobes and two mirrors. The room followed off to a bathroom with a shower. There was nothing particularly special about the room, only that it was where the two of you would be staying for the next few years. Your clothes, necessities, personal items and electronics sat on one of the beds, a disorderly pile of boxes and bags in comparison to the stacks that Travis had. You looked at him once again.

"Thanks for covering for me, back then. I didn't think you'd up and do it, since I was a total asshole back then, but I'm glad you did." You picked up a box and inspected the writing. Laptop and charger.

 

 

Better be careful with those, buddy.

 

"I didn't do it to make you happier. I did it, to save trouble. If I had legs, you'd be as big a douche as you used to be, to me. But because I'm a cripple, you feel obliged to be extra nice, so you feel better, about yourself." His face has stony and betrayed no emotions, although his voice was laced with anger and detest.

He wheeled himself further into the room and started to unpack his belongings. You gave a closer look at his legs...or, lack of them. They ended at the knee, from what you could tell, and the khaki shorts he wore stopped just after that, where you would imagine his shins to be.

"Hey, man, I was a total fucking asshole when I was a kid, I know! But, I'm not anymore, I swear."

"Yeah, sure." He didn't bother to turn around. "Like I'd, believe that."

"I all up and fucking paid for my misdeeds with self hate and all of my motherfucking problems! Don't you think I'm sorry enough?" You snapped, slamming the box onto the bed, and watching in dumb horror as it slipped off and onto the floor, making an ugly smashing sound.

 

What did I fucking tell you!? Be. Careful.

 

"Oh fuck-" You spat out, crouching to the floor and carefully flipping over the box, praying that it's contents were safe.

As if waiting for you, the bottom of the box broke and shattered pieces of machinery from your beloved laptop rained into your lap, followed by the dull 'thunk' of the wiring board and graphics card following after. From the looks of things, the box got pretty beaten up on the way, so if anything, it wasn't your fault. Nope.

"Fuuck." You put your head in your hands. "Fucking _PERFECT_."

"...Did..." Travis started, and you looked up to the face of a guy who was trying not to look concerned. "Did you... Want help with that? I know a guy, who's pretty good with computers..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, um...I could find out what he's doing and 'hook you up', as they say..."

"Yeah, that'd be pretty cool, bro." Your face cracked into a smile. His face stayed frowning and he turned back around, looking at his belongings.

"I'm...not your bro."

* * *

 

The debriefing finished and Jake allowed the dorm-ee's to explore the campus, and Travis wasted no time in leaving with Ariana without so much as a second glance. You had to admit, it kind of stung that he didn't want to forgive you or be friends.  
Your cellphone chimed and you pulled the device from your pocket.

**-**

**From:** Karbro  
 **To** : You  
 **Re** : WHERE ARE YOU

ALRIGHT WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, THE DEBRIEFING FINISHED, MY ROOMMATE IS AN DOUCHENOZZLE AND I'M BORED.

-

 

 **From** : You  
 **To** : Karbro  
 **Re** : WHERE ARE YOU

ReLaX mY mAiN mOtHeRfUcKeR, i'Ll Be OuT sOoN.  
wHeRe YoU aT, bRoThEr?

-

**From** : Karbro  
 **To** : You  
 **Re** : WHERE ARE YOU

I'M OUTSIDE THE REGISTRY HALL, NEAR THE CAFETERIA. THERE'S FOOD, SO YOU SHOULD FUCKING FIND IT.

-

You pocketed it and started off, this time without a stupid suitcase weighing you down. You got to the registry hall after a walk down the stairs, and saw Karter stood impatiently in the shade of the doorway, away from the scalding hot sun.

"That's another thing, actually." Karter said as the two of you made your way around the corner to the small cafeteria.

"What's that, bro?" You replied.

"This fucking sun! I'm gonna die of skin cancer, my inner ginger is screaming already!"

"Inner ginger? Don't you just dye your motherfucking hair, though? Because, you're already naturally ginger."

He gave you a sharp, icy stare. "Shut the fuck up, Gavin."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway..." The two of you made it to the cafeteria, where dinner was being served, and you watched as Karter bought a bottle of water before sitting down opposite you at a table. "Soo...How are things? Is your roommate as big a fucking douchenozzle as mine?"

"My roommate is...a motherfucker that I didn't expect to be here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karter eyed you as he twisted open the bottle, gulping down the liquid.

"You know that kid that I used to pick on in Elementary? The little guy who had a dead mom and used to play with the girls and shit?"

"Mm..." Karter searched his memory. "Travis, right?" You nodded. "Yeah, you were a huge dick to him."

"Yeah, I'm all up and aware of that..." You replied bitterly.

"Anyway, what about him?" He twisted the top back onto the bottle and turned it in his hands.

"He's my room mate..." You replied guiltily, grinning. "And he's still pretty pissed off with me..."

"Oh. Well, if he doesn't want to talk to you, fuck him. It's not like he'll ever need your assistance or something any time soon." He shrugged, glaring at a few people who entered the cafeteria. You assumed they had the 'pleasure' of being his dorm mates.

"That's the thing, actually..." You eyed the small group with disinterest. Two males and a female sat at a table. The two young men, one with white blonde hair, a tan and shades and the other with black hair, blue eyes, glasses and an overbite sat with a tall blonde haired girl with glasses, blue eyes and cobalt lips, who smiled in a way that would make a goddamn monster look less dangerous in comparison. The blonde had his arm slung over the back of the black haired male's chair as he chatted to the girl.  
You turned back to Karter and shrugged. "He's kind of in a wheelchair..."

"In a wheel-fuck, Gavin! What did you fucking do to him you shitrag!?" At this point, Karter didn't give a shit whether anyone could hear him or not. Although, Karter rarely cared what people thought.

"Woah now, motherfucker! Don't get your panties in a bunch! Look, I didn't do anything to him that might all up and cause him the opposite of miracles. What makes you think I would?"

"I don't care-!"

"Woah, Karkles? Sup, bro." The blonde kid from the next table over leaned over his chair, moving his arm, and looked through his shades at your best friend. "How's it hanging, roomie?"

"My name is not Karkles, you fucker." Karter growled. "I'm pretty sure I fucking specified that. It's Karter. _Ter_."

"Aw, looka' that! Motherfucker's making friends already! Good job, bro." You grinned and ruffled Karter's hair, turning to the blonde fellow. "Name's Gavin Makara. Pleased to all up and make your acquaintance, brother."

"Dave Strider. Nice piercings, man." The blonde directed a gaze at your face, and you crossed your arms, poking your tongue out and showing off your tongue piercing.

"Thanks."

"When you're all done with flirting with my room mate-" Karter frowned, audibly grinding his teeth and gripping the bottle.

"Woah. Hold up Vantas, you say flirting. Does this mean to say that you're jealous?" Dave raised an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at his mouth. "I bet you were talking about how much you want the Strider dick just now."

"What the fuck!? No! We were talking about something regarding Gavin's cripple of a roommate!" Karter's face grew bright red.

"A cripple, _hmm~_?" The tall girl smirked, parting her lips to show straight white teeth. "Does this cripple happen to have a stupid Mohawk and a bull ring?"

Your eyebrows furrowed. "I...guess so, sis. Why?"

" _Aaaaaaaand_ , is this cripple's name Travis?" The girl leaned over the table. You nodded, leaning away almost instinctively. "Excellent~! Travdork is here! I can't wait to see him..."

"Woah, what? Travis is here?" Dave rested the side of his head on his fist. "Sweet, I missed that little four wheeler."

"How do you know Travis?" You asked, pretending to be nonchalant. The girl smirked darkly as the one with the dorky glasses spoke up.

"Oh, he went to Middle School and High School with us! Dave and I hung out with him, and Vickie used to date him."

"Yeah, until she fucking pushed him under a bus." Dave added in. 'Vickie' made an almost hissing sound, turning to you.

"Well, he broke it off with me because I was 'manipulative and mean'." She added the air quotes where appropriate. "I was only teasing him, jeez. He asked for it, after that."

"Vickie!" The male with the glasses gasped. "You can't say that!"

"That's kind of uncalled for, sis. Travis is a nice guy, he didn't motherfucking deserve that." You commented, your voice taking on a hard edge. Her glare narrowed and she flicked her hair.

"A wet blanket as well, apparently, because he never reported me. I got away with it, because it was 'his fault for upsetting me, really'." She mimicked what you assumed were Travis' words, albeit badly. "Which it was, duh. And don't tell me what I can and can't do, I own you, John Josephine Egbert."

"You don't own me..." John, or at least you presume he was John, replied gruffly, blushing and pushing up his glasses. "And that isn't my middle name!"

"Whatever. The point is I'm looking forward to seeing the little cripple. Maybe I'll remind him that he's not free, yet!"

As if on cue, said cripple wheeled in, accompanied by Ariana and some other male with weird bi-coloured glasses which kind of reminded you of the ones you could get at the movies.

"Ooh, speak of the devil! Heeeeeeeey, Travvy~... How's it going? I'd stand up to give you a hug, but that'd be an unfair advantage on my part!" Vickie cackled, standing up anyway to impose threat onto the disabled man. Travis flinched, and stayed looking at her, stopping in his tracks by the table and gripping his armrests. "What's the matter, Travdork?"

"Uhh-"

"Uhh, uhh!" Vickie interrupted, badly imitating the poor boy. You moved to stand but Karter looked at you sharply, a glance that said 'sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up!'.

"Vickie, let him just fucking sit there in peace, he's our friend so he has just as much right as us to sit here safely without you ripping into him like a goddamn hyena." Dave stood, gripping the girl's shoulder, his stoic face betraying no emotion. Vickie pulled away and grinned maniacally at Travis.

"Nonsense, Travis doesn't mind, does he?"

"Well, actually, I would rather, you left me alone..." Travis shrunk back in his chair. Ariana frowned, glaring at Vickie. You felt yourself getting pretty fucking angry, and you weren't sure why.

"Go away, Victoria." She glowered, holding the handles of the chair and looking icily up at her.

"Oh, is the grave robber sticking up for the cripple? Just get lispy over here involved and we'll have the three dorkateers!" Vickie smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, fuck you." The guy who stood with them piped up.

"Vickie..." Dave repeated, his voice lowered in warning.

"Outcasts have got to stick together! It's not like anyone else will want them!"

"H-hey! Leave us alone, we've never done anything to you, you bitch!" Travis blurted out, his face tinged with red and his knuckles white with the pressure of squeezing the armrests. Without another word and a hint of emotion on her face, Vickie reached forward and struck Travis hard across the face. The surprisingly loud noise made others turn in their seats, interested. Ariana and the 3-D glasses fellow gasped and tried to pull Vickie away, without success. They ran away, presumably to tell a member of staff.

"Did I ask you to speak, you waste of space?" Vickie asked Travis quietly, leaning close to him and curling her sharp, long nails (or talons, as you liked to think of them as) into his legs, making him try to move frantically away as tears started to prickle down his inflamed cheek and merge with the blood leaking from his nose. "This is what you get, see? You don't break up with a Serket. Even if you're 'feeling confused' and you're 'not sure if you're into girls'. _Especially_ not then, Toreadumbass." Her voice was below a whisper, and you struggled to hear what she said, so whatever you heard was probably wrong.

You couldn't take it. You stood up suddenly and paced over to the two.

"Right, that's it." You spoke calmly and without malice, and you pulled the girl away from him and pushed her roughly into an empty table. She shrieked as the table tipped and fell, scattering leftovers from abandoned dishes onto her front.

"You just ruined my favourite shirt, you fucker!" She screeched, advancing quickly towards you with her claw-like nails outstretched.

"Hey!" A voice called, making Vickie pause in her tracks and look up. A blonde man, not too much older than you, with weird anime shades and fingerless gloves stood a few yards away from the group. "Now, who's going to tell me what's going on? Bitchy Mc. Triggerhappy? Or the stoner?"

"Excuse me!? I was only defending myself!" Vickie retorted angrily, balling her hands into fists and scowling. You raised an eyebrow at the name, but said nothing.  
Hey, it's true, after all.

"Who against? The addict or the kid in the wheelchair? Because either way I'd say that you're still in the wrong." The man directed a gaze at Dave and nodded stoically. Dave replied with an equally aloof nod.

"Hey, for the motherfucking record? I actually was defending Travis. He's my roomie, after all, so-"

"Oh, cool, that means you can help him clean up. You go, I'll deal with the hoodrat."

"Excuse me!?"

"Are you sure? Not sure if Travis will be okay with that..." You directed a nervous gaze at a shaking Travis.

"I-it's fine..." He replied quietly, wheeling himself away. You furrowed your brows, pursing your lips and followed him, glancing back once at Karter before leaving the cafeteria.

"Travis-"

"You didn't have to do that, you know..." He interrupted bluntly. The two of you reached the dorm building in silence. The two of you waited for the elevator and you finally replied.

"I wanted to."

"Huh?"

"I motherfucking wanted to, bro. It made me realize how much of an asshole I was to you." The elevator chimed and you turned to him. "I want to make it up to you, man."

He frowned and wiped his still bleeding nose, smudging the blood. "That really isn't necessary-"

"Yeah it is!" You insisted, walking briskly into the elevator, Travis following you. "I don't want things to be awkward between two motherfuckers such as ourselves, you know?"

"Yeah, well...thanks." Travis replied gruffly. "It was a little, unorthodox, but maybe she won't bother me, as much?" You smiled at him, more reservedly, as the doors to the elevator slid closed.

"Hey man. No worries." You replied.

The two of you arrived at the room, the journey only slightly less awkward than earlier as you held the door open for him. You wasted no time in finding a flannel from your suitcase (it was a good thing your brother helped you pack, because otherwise you'd have never thought about packing even the most obvious of things) and soaking it with cold water from the faucet in the bathroom.

"What are you-" Travis widened his eyes as you crouched in front of him in his chair, dabbing the soaked cloth to his throbbing nose. He flinched at the contact, you weren't so sure whether it was something to do with the fact that it hurt like a bitch, or because he was afraid you might hurt him like Vickie hurt him. In any case, it upset you.

"I said I'd clean you up, didn't I?" You hummed, prodding with the flannel at the still inflamed cheek. "Damn, I hope your nose ain't broken."

He looked at you in horror. "What!? No, no, it can't be broken-!"

"Relax, Trav, I'm sure it ain't. And even if it is, I know how to fix that."

He stared incredulously at you, eyebrow cocked. "How exactly do you know that?"

"It may come as no surprise to a brother that I used to get into a fucktonne of fights."

"A 'fucktonne'?" The young man repeated, smirking. It was pretty nice, seeing him doing something other than frowning or scowling.

"Yeah, man, it's like a unit of measurement. Little bigger than a shittonne. Totally imperial, none a' that metric shit." You wiped more blood away from his nose and smirked.

"Thank you for the lesson in units, I feel so informed." He grinned and replied sarcastically. "Is it, bad?"

"Nah, you're fine. It isn't broken."

"Oh." He sighed, releasing air in relief. "That's good."

"Mhm. Still, you're gonna get a pretty badass bruise. You could use it to pick up chicks."

His smile faltered a little as he avoided your eyes. "Yeah, maybe."

You patted him on the shoulder, smiling still as you returned the now-bloody flannel to the sink, watching as pink tinged water ran down the plughole and you grabbed a wad of tissue, before returning to the wheelchair bound boy.

"Here. A peace offering." You thrust the tissue paper at him, and he took it, grinning nervously.

_Aw._

"Thank you... I'm sorry, for acting like a complete dick."

"Hey man, no worries, I deserve it. I put you through a lot of shit when we were growing up. If anything, you're being too soft on me." You delivered a half-hearted, gentle punch to Travis' shoulder, and he pulled a face, furrowing his brow.

"No, it's not fair, me dwelling on the past like that."

"Well, if you're so damn insistent on it, all is motherfucking forgiven, brother. Now, can we start anew?"

Travis looked reluctant, but he nodded anyway, biting his bottom lip and gripping the arms of the chair again. "I...guess?"

"Sweet." You beamed, clapping him on the back. You turned and stretched, running a hand through your tangled hair and looking out of the window. The sun had started to set, the air from the open window finally cool enough to make the room habitable, and you grinned.

"Hey..." You heard the wheels of Travis' wheelchair squeak ever so slightly as he moved slightly closer towards you. "Uhh, Gavin?"

"Yeah man?" You turned to him, lowering your arms.

"What's with the..." He paused, reluctant to continue. You had a feeling you knew what he was going to ask you, but you urged him to continue.

"The..." You repeated.

"What's with the facepaint?"

_Knew it._

"Oh, that? Well, let's just say that a certain motherfucker wasn't planning on letting me bask in my miracles, so he started causing trouble. This was in high school, and I was a fairly passive motherfucker by then, which meant that I didn't want to all up and get my fight on, so I tried to talk it out. Now, this fucker weren't having none a' that, so he ended up bottling me. Or, more specifically, my face."

Travis gasped, leaning forward. "You're joking! Did it hurt?"

You nodded. "Like a motherfucker. Got scars." You traced a line over your face, from your eyebrow to the bottom of your right eye. "So I put the paint on to hide it."

"But," Travis frowned. "Why clown make-up?"

"I just really fucking like clowns."

"Oh. Okay."


	2. Two- Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the pesterlogs!! They're all cool and shiny, now! Whoo!

 

"Fuck morning classes. Fuck 'em." You groaned as the curtains were thrust open by the oddly enthusiastic Travis. "How can you stand this!?" You crawled underneath the sheet and muffled a sob as you curled into a foetal position.

"I can stand this, because I don't stay up until stupid times in the morning during a week day." Travis chided. "Besides, aren't all your classes after eleven?"

"Exactly!" You poked your head out of the covers, flinching at the bright light and scowling. "And yet, here I am, motherfucking wide awake!"

"There really is, no need to shout." Travis replied, hunching his shoulders defensively. "I'm going to take a shower." He wheeled to the bathroom, his clothes on his lap, and the door shut and locked behind him. Within minutes the shower was on and running. His flared up cheek and nose had calmed down considerably, especially seeing how badly his nose was bleeding. All that remained was a scratch on his cheek and a disappointingly small bruise over the bridge of his nose. But, at least it wasn't broken.

You took the opportunity to actually sit up, curling your lip in distaste as you realized you slept in the clothes you wore yesterday. It was really hot, too.

You yawned and looked at the opposite wall through the window. No one was wandering campus yet, save for a select few teachers and personnel, and you shut the curtains again.

"It's all fucking well and good for him, being able to get changed in the bathroom, but I don't want no creeper all up and stealing a look of my sexy ass." You grumbled, unzipping the hoodie you wore and stretching, feeling your back pop and grinning in content.

The water shut off, and you raised your eyebrows, surprised that someone in his...situation, could manage to do something like that so deftly and with such ease.  
Nevertheless, you assured yourself that you would have enough time to get changed, and you located your suitcase full of clothes, cursing yourself for not unpacking last night. You found a change of clothes, eventually, and you threw them carelessly on the bed, peeling off your top to expose your chest, along with the rest of your vast collection of tattoos.

"Uhh." A mortified voice announced someone's arrival. You looked in mild shock to the young man who arrived in the room without so much as a sound. You lowered your arms, grinning at him.

"Sup."

"Uh. You sure have...a lot of tattoos." Travis said, his face gradually blushing more and more at the sight of your half nakedness.

You grinned a little, knowing precisely why he was so red. "Sure do, bro. I love my tats. Designed a lot of them myself."

"Really?"

"Yep. Plan was to become a tattooist, but the old goat wanted me to motherfucking make something of myself."

"W-well! You can go through Uni and then become a tattooist, if you really want to. I mean, it's your life, I guess?"

You chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now," He turned, hiding the blush on his face. "Will you please put a shirt on?"

"Huh?" You looked down at yourself and smirked. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Being naked is just so _natural_ for me. You better get used to me displaying all of my naked glory-"

"Gavin, shut up!" He cried, covering his face. "I'm going to class, please don't be naked when I get back!"

As tempting as that was, you didn't exactly have the chance to. Almost as soon as the blushing boy left, your cellphone chimed.

"Why the fuck is everyone up so early..?" You whined in defeat, glaring at the flashing device on the bedside table. Picking it up, you noticed that it was a message from Karter, asking where the fuck you were.

You chuckled. "Yeah yeah, bro. Just let me all up and get my clothes on, then I'll be right with you."

Karter wasn't an early riser, so for him to get up this early, it must have been a special occasion.

You changed and slowly made your way down the corridor and down into the elevator. You idly leant against the wall of the interior and stared into space, turning as the doors slid open and two familiar faces entered.

"Oh hey!" John grinned. "It's you, from yesterday!"

"Yeah, I guess it is! Mirthful morning, bro." You grinned and straightened up. Dave looked through his shades at you, tucking his hands into his pockets and nodding.

"Hey."

"Hey. Was Karbro much trouble for you last night?"

"Nah, s'cool." The blonde replied. He had a distinctive southern drawl, soft and careful, and he stretched, yawning. "After eleven he was out like a light. Pretty cute when his mouth is shut. Like a kitten." He chuckled. "He set off pretty early, actually. Looked upset."

"Upset?"

"Yeah." John agreed. "I just arrived as Karter left. He looked super distressed."

"What were you doing on his floor? Thought your surname began with E."

"Oh. We agreed to walk to class together. And since I get up earlier than him, I meet him at his room." John grinned, looking at his friend.

"Yep." Dave confirmed bluntly, moving swiftly out of the elevator as the doors opened. You frowned and followed. Suspiciously blunt, if you ask me. Which you wouldn't, as that would require breaking the fourth wall. Whatever, man.

The cafeteria wasn't far from there, so you walked leisurely, this time alone. Eventually, you did arrive and you saw your fun-sized friend sat anxiously at a table, clutching his half empty styrofoam cup of what smelled like coffee.

"What's up, bro? Why'd you text me so motherfucking early? I gotta get my beauty sleep, not all of us are born beautiful."

"Gavin, shut the fuck up." He snapped, and he turned to you. His eyes were weighed down with more bags than usual, and they were sore and bloodshot.

_Has he...been crying?_

"Woah, Karbro, are you okay?" You went on, your voice quiet and laced with concern.

"No I'm not fucking okay." He replied, quieter this time. He sighed and stared into the half empty mug.

"...What happened?"

"Fucking Teresa Pyrope happened. She texted me- I don't even fucking know how she did that-...telling me she wants to 'talk'. She wants to TALK." His voice cracked and he covered his face. You frowned. Teresa Pyrope was Karter's long-term girlfriend, a blind legislator-wannabe with a freakish obsession with 'tasting her surroundings', in the literal sense of the word. She was also studying here to become a lawyer, although you hadn't yet seen her.

"Sooo, she wants to all up and talk. What the motherfuck is wrong with that? Could be nothing."

"Could be, or it could be that she wants to break up with me! Oh, Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker..." His head dropped down, coming into fast contact with the table, landing with a crack. "Ow."

"You okay there, Karbro?" You asked, eyebrows knotted. You resisted placing your hand on his shoulder. You didn't want to make him any more distressed.

"No." His muffled voice replied from the table. "I feel like I've been stabbed in the chest with a giant fucking fork."

"Like a trident?" You inputted. He nodded.

"Mm. Like a trident." He confirmed, and he sighed, his enthusiasm likening to a half-deflated balloon.

You took that as your signal to pat the young man on the back. "Even if what you're up and saying is true, you gotta remember that there are plenty more motherfuckers out there for you Karbro, you know? You're a top guy, any brother or sister'd be lucky to have you. So chin up, bro."

He looked at you and sat up. "You know what? Yeah. Yeah I think you're right. If she doesn't want me, then fuck her! I can manage by myself!" He stood and wiped his eyes once more. Turning to you, he smiled pathetically. "...Thanks, Gavin. For a fucking idiot, you're pretty good at giving motivational speeches."

You chuckled and stood too, stretching again. "It's no problem, bro. Just keep in mind that I'm here for you, man."

"Yeah...anyway, does Travis still want to rip you a new asshole?" Karter seemed eager to change the subject, switching to the delicate matter of the 'Travis issue'.

"Oh. Uh. I guess that it's getting better? Man, I don't fucking know. He says it's all motherfucking cool between us but I don't believe that I should be forgiven for one moment. I think he blames himself for the shit that went down. Motherfucker even apologised to me for being harsh! I can't believe him. But other than that? I guess I'm glad things aren't as hostile, he's pretty darn cute, he blushes a helluva lot, like a schoolgirl."

"You're going to ruin him and his purity."

You grinned, looking at Karter. "What was that, bro?" You heard exactly what he said, but you just wanted to clarify.

"Nothing. I got to go to class, I'll see you later. Don't do anything stupid."

"All of my ingenious acts are planned and well-thought-out, motherfucker." You smirked, winking and following the small male out of the cafeteria. "Later, Karbro."

Karter waved you off, his stride taking on a more cheerful edge as he walked leisurely to his class. If you recall correctly, he was taking a math and coding class. You remember wondering why he was taking coding, since he kind of sucked ass at it. But, nevertheless, it was his life to fuck up, and you wished him the best of luck.

* * *

 

You always seem to have the shittiest luck as you make your way through life.  
The streak of bad fortune starting when you lost your mother, when you were just four years old. Then, there was the 'delightful' five years of elementary where you were both verbally and physically abused by the fucking head case known as Gavin Makara, washing away what little confidence you held on to. Luckily, you had to move states, so by the time you were in third grade you had left, and you could happily grow up without worrying. After that, things actually looked up a little. You made friends, got into hobbies...even got a girlfriend during the last year of Middle School! Things were going swimmingly!

Well. That's right up until the point where you broke up with her, in the middle of the first year of high school, for 'reasons' that even now you are reluctant to admit to or even consider. She took it...really badly, actually, and she threw you under a bus. A fucking bus!!!  
You had to have your legs amputated below the knee, and having no money for prosthetics you had to live in this accursed chair. It wasn't so bad, though. It meant that you could finally tone your arms a little, and get rid of the last bit of puppy fat from your childhood. After graduation you discovered you got your scholarship for Dunston U. Things were finally looking good for a change...  
But, of course that couldn't last.

The guy who previously made your life hell was now a dopey, tattoo covered weirdo with a clown face and a cute butt-

 _What?_ You frowned at your sudden thought. You wheeled out of the lecture hall where you were studying Veterinary Science and waved a goodbye to the professor.

_Must be because I'm tired. In any case, I have the rest of the day free, I should go to the dorm and unpack._

Your nose still hurt from yesterday. A small, but incredibly painful bruise ran across the bridge and flushed a greenish purple, a grim reminder that Vickie was part of your life again, even if you didn't want her to be. Getting to your room, you were somewhat relieved that Gavin wasn't there in the nude like he said he would be.  
What was with that, anyway? You don't want to see that sort of shit, you were uncomfortable with nudity at the best of times, let alone with someone who was so...

_Just unpack, dude._

Ten minutes passed before you finally accepted that you probably weren't going to put anything away. Unpacking and repacking was never something you enjoyed doing, and it didn't get any easier with age. You sighed and looked around the room. Gavin's belongings cluttered up his half of the room, a figurative deathtrap for anyone with legs. At least you'd be alright. Heh.

You wheeled over to his bed, where a art supplies were strewn across the floor. You picked up a sketchpad, noticing the paint splatters and pastel smudges on the cover. You flipped it over and stared, transfixed at the artwork in the sketchbook. Vibrant blues, yellows and greens embodied the first page; a modern art piece. You turned the page and were met with more sketches and doodles and studies of high quality work. You didn't know that someone like Gavin (Who frankly, seemed like kind of an idiot) was capable of something like this. It was incredible how-

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to motherfucking snoop in another brother's shit?" Gavin interrupted, amusement in his tone, as he stood leaning against the wall.

_Oh shit-_

"O-oh, Gavin! I didn't notice you there! Uhh, how long exactly, have you been standing there for?"

"Not long. 'Bout a minute or so." Gavin smirked, standing fully. Even now it surprised you how tall he was, at least 6" to him. That isn't to say, of course, that you were short before your accident, in fact you were considered to be tall for your age before, but the height he stood at was slightly astounding.

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Nah bro, I was just playing, you can look as much as you like."

"I'm not your-" You stopped. Why do you keep saying that? "...Thanks."

"No problem." He sat on the unmade bed, his legs crossed and his smile wide at you. "What did you just have, Trav?"

"Oh, uh, Veterinary Science."

"Holy shit, that's where you're an animal doctor, right?" Gamzee leaned forward, impressed. You stopped yourself from raising a slightly judging eyebrow.

_An animal doctor?_

"A vet, or a veterinarian to be, uhh, precise. But, I guess you could say, that I do want to be an animal doctor." You nodded. Honestly? You were actually really pleased that someone actually took an interest in your aspirations for a change, rather than patting you on the head and saying "Yes that's nice", or straight up mocking at you, because clearly they thought that someone in a wheelchair wasn't able to live and achieve their dream.

"That's sweet, man."

"I guess so... Although, I don't think that it's as cool, as what you want to do." You admitted. Gavin looked at you.

"I guess they can both be motherfucking cool occupations." He sprung off of his bed, carelessly kicking another one of his belongings somewhere. "Hey, I've got it!"

You placed the sketch pad on your lap and frowned. "Got what?"

"A bitchtits idea just all up and jumped into my think pan like a frog in a pot of boiling water." He poked his forehead and grinned at you.

"Why would you put... What's your idea?"

Gavin's smile widened. "How about once I get a job at a tattoo place, we get you a motherfucking tat?"

"Absolutely not." You replied bluntly, not missing a beat.

"What? Lame." Gamzee pouted, or at least he tried to as he was still grinning like a loon. "I bet it would suit you. And touch wood," He paused to knock a fist gently against his head. "It wouldn't hurt that much."

Your mouth formed into a straight line. "I don't know, it sounds like it'd hurt."

"Oh come on, Travbro!" Gavin emplored, throwing his arms into the air.

_I have a nickname, now? How very, flattering._

You felt your lips tug at the corners with the use of your new nickname, and you pushed the thought into the back of your mind to be dealt with another time.

"You've got a bunch of piercings, too! How can you get those done, yet refuse to get a teeny tiny motherfucking bit of ink?"

"Because when I had these done I was drunk, and they were done by my friend. I'd trust Ariana, but not a total stranger, with my body."

"I'm not a stranger!"

"But, you are strange..." You rolled to your half of the room and removed your bag from the back of your wheelchair and smirked, knowing that he couldn't see you grinning.

"Hey man, fuck you, I'm being perfectly reasonable here." The young man grinned at you, mockingly sticking up his middle finger.

"It's just that, I'm not sure if I actually want to, you know, get a tattoo."

"Pfft. Lame." Gavin rolled his eyes. "I gotta get myself prepped for my first ever art lesson. Bitches are gonna flip when they see my mad skills. Lemme know if you want to talk about some ink."

"I'll...keep that in mind." You assured nervously. He smirked and left to get ready. Almost as soon as Gavin left your phone chimed. A notification from pesterChum.

 

\--apocalypseArisen [AA] started pestering adiosToreador [AT] at 10:51-- 

AA: he's very tall, dark and hands0me, isn't he  


  
You scowled and furrowed your eyebrows. You knew exactly who she was talking about.  
But you weren't going to let her know that.

 

AT: wHAT DO YOU MEAN,,? wHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  


AA: y0u kn0w exactly wh0 i'm talking about

  


AT: i CAN ASSURE YOU, tHAT i DON'T,

AA: 0h c0me 0n travis, y0u think he's h0t, admit it

You felt your cheeks burn at the accusation.

AT: i DO NOT,

AT: iT'S cOMPLICATED, ALRIGHT?

AA: sh0uld it have t0 be s0 complicated?

You frowned. You were still bitter about his treatment of you in Elementary. But it honestly looks like he's changed! You're not sure why you were so frustrated.

Maybe Ariana's right...

AT: nO, i SUPPOSE NOT,

AT: bUT i DON'T THINK OF HIM LIKE THAT,

AA: 0kay! just relax and see where the wind takes y0u

AA: y0u never know, he c0uld be the 0ne

AT: sHUT UP,

AA: hehehe

AA: i have t0 g0, i'll see y0u later, travis, bye bye

AT: yEAH, bYE,

\--apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT] at 10:58-- 

 

You felt your cheeks burn as you signed out of pesterChum. Ariana was no psychologist, but she knew you inside and out. Maybe you we're just easy to read.

_Although, she can't interpret a desire that's not even there, right? Yeah. Right. Haaha._

You shake the intrusive thought from your mind, scowling.

"Even if that is true, I absolutely am not attracted to him!" You told yourself aloud. You shook your head and glanced back at the half-tidied room, frowning at the mess.  
Whatever, you can do it later. Probably.

You wheeled out of the room and locked the door, hoping that Gavin remembered his key. If he didn't, that'd be fine, the asshole deserves it.

**_No he doesn't~~_ **

_Yes he does!_

You decide to go outside into the courtyard. You know that even though it's the first day of actual college, and you are only going through introductions to modules, it wouldn't do any harm to invest some time into studying.

The sun made you squint as you shielded your eyes from it's harsh light. With your notebook on your lap and your books in your bag you moved into the courtyard and watched as the other students with free period milled about the open space with friends. Few paid you any attention, and the ones who did smiled at you with a look of pity. It made you feel kind of angry, you weren't just a poor, disabled social recluse. You had other qualities! You guess you're pretty smart, and...

_I don't know, maybe I am that easy to summarise._

"Hey Travis! How are you! Why aren't you in class?" The blonde girl from before caught your attention with her waving. You looked at her properly and noticed her running towards you, the English guy with the speech impediment from yesterday's enrollment following closely after her.

"Oh, hi..." You grinned nervously, waving back at the girl as she approached. She stood in front of you and beamed. "I, uhh, have the rest of the day free."

"Hey, so have we! Why are you studying? We've only just started the term!" The girl- Felicity you think her name was- gushed.

You placed your hands protectively on the book on your lap. "Oh, well, I guess I wanted to get as many notes as possible?"

"Wow, already?" She furrowed her eyebrows and wrinkled her nose, causing her fuschia glasses to slip slightly. "It's only the first day!"

The English man clicked his tongue impatiently. "W-well w-what do you expect, Fel? He's gotta fuckin' keep his scholarship somehow-w, since he's clearly a commoner among nobility here."

You blinked, surprised and frankly slightly offended. What a tool.

Felicity gasped and put her fists onto her hips. "Water you doing, Eric!? You better change your tuna before I make you! Now stop being so rude!"

"Fel, You know-w it's true, he doesn't belong here-" He gave a yelp as Felicity yanked him down by his shirt collar, coming nose to nose with him.

"Whale, I don't give a ship whether it's true to you or naut!" She turned to you, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry Travis, I'm afraid we may have to cut this short. Apparently Eric doesn't know how to make fronds!" She yanked at his collar again and Eric made a choked sound and gave you an expression halfway between " _Fuck you_ " and " _Oh God help me_ ".

"I-it's fine, I really don't care, or mind for that matter." You grinned and hunched your shoulders, kind of hoping that if you huddled up small enough, you'd disappear.

Felicity chuckled and waved. "I'll sea you later, Travis. Come on, Eric!" She walked away, each step bouncing as she dragged Eric along. He looked behind him as he stumbled, giving you one long last piercing look.

-

"What are you thinking about?" Ariana poked your forehead with the end of her fork.

You looked up. Staring at her. "I don't know. Things?"  
She chuckled, shifting in her seat.

"Like what?" She pressed on. The grin on her face was slightly suspicious.

You shrugged, pulling a face. "I'm not really sure, I just am."

"Nothing whatsoever?"

"No." You gave her a pointed look and her eyes lit up.

"What about how good you think Gavin's butt looks in those jeans he was wearing today?"

Your cheeks heated up and you covered your face with your hands. "Oh God... que no acabas de decir..." You mumbled into your hands, knowing full well she could understand you.

"Oh, hush, you know it's true." She cocked her eyebrow and smirked. "Speak of the devil." She added, looking up.

You looked over your shoulder and blanched as one Gavin Makara sauntered over, grinning.

"What's up, motherfucker? Getting your eat on?" He leaned on the back of your wheelchair, nodding and tipping an imaginary cap to the girl across from you. "Ma'am."

"Sir." She smiled and gestured towards the seat between you and her. "You should join us."

"Sure that'd be alright with Trav?" He asked. For a tool, he was a pretty considerate guy when it came to your feelings. Better late than never, huh?

You nodded. "Yeah, whatever. It's hardly my jurisdiction, to decide who sits where."

"Awesome." He grinned dragging the seat out and sitting down heavily.

"So, Gavin." Your friend rested her chin on the sole of her palm. "How's rooming with Travis going?"

"Not bad. Little dude is warming up to me good and proper. Ain't no conflict in Casa Makara-Nitram." He grinned and you stifled a roll of your eyes.

"That's your opinion."

"My opinion ain't of the incorrect persuasion, motherfucker." His eyebrow was raised, the ring studded through it catching the light. "I'd say you were pretty fond of this clown."

"Yeah, well..."

Aradia giggled. "You're arguing like an old married couple."  
Both of your heads snapped up to face her, yours blushing violently.

"What!?" You blurted, and she laughed. Her mobile chimed and flashed and she checked the message before it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"I have to go, 'Thteven' beckons. He's finished fixing the socket in the room. Nice chatting to you, however brief it may have been." She stood, her skirt swishing slightly as she moved. 'Thteven' -Or rather, Steven- Captor was Ariana's boyfriend, a tech genius and all around sarcastic asshole.

"Oh, uhh, Ariana?" You caught her arm with your hand as you got her attention. She turned to you.

"What is it?"

"Gavin's laptop was broken in transport yesterday. Do you think Steven could have a look at it, to see if he could, uh, fix it?"

Ariana nodded. "I'll ask him. Bye you guys!" She stood and winked at you. "Have fun, alright?"

"Why would we be, having fun?" You replied bitterly. She simply laughed and left, her dark red swinging behind her.

A silence descended over the both of you. You cleared your throat and his face shot up to look at you. "So, uhh..."  
He grinned lazily. You laughed nervously and carried on. "How was your first class?"

"Oh, man. It was the motherfucking best, bro! I mean, sure, it was only a lesson of intros and shit, but it was a totally bitchtits lesson anyway." He beamed toothily and told you about his day. As he talked you couldn't help but notice a shiny piece of metal in his mouth.

_A tongue stud..._

"...was your day, bro?"  
You snapped out of your trance-like state to look into his expectant eyes.

"Oh! Um, it was okay? As I said, Chem was pretty good, so was biology... I met Felicity, and her friend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, uh, he was kind of an ass, actually. He kind of said that I didn't belong here. But it's no big deal." You tried to play your annoyance of the whole affair off with a smile, but apparently Gavin was having none of it.

"Trav, it is a big deal. Who said that?" He asked, a serious expression dawning over his face, surprising you.

"R-really, it's fine!" You held your arms up in submission. "Nothing I can't handle..." Funny how after he made your life hell, he wants to protect you. Poetic irony, or whatever.

He nodded, dubious. "Yeah, well, let this brother know if anything the opposite of miracles goes on. We cool?"

You smiled. "Yeah, cool is indeed, what we are."

"Great." He grinned. Now can I have the honor of offering you a beverage?"

You smirked at him. "Only if you're paying. Just a coke, please."

He chuckled at your abrasiveness, standing and walking to the vending machine. You watched as he paid for two drinks and bent over to retrieve them...

_Stop staring at his ass!_

You turned away and stared at the table just as he turned back and returned. He placed the bottle of Coke in front of you, and twisted the cap off of another. He drank some of the purple liquid.

"What's that?"

"This? Only the wicked elixir of the devine. This shit is Faygo, this motherfucker could live offa' it." He gulped another mouthful. "Want some?"

"Erm...sure?" You tentatively took the bottle from his grasp, breaking eye contact as you drank the liquid.

It was...really sweet. And it tasted like grape, you guessed? But, nevertheless, it was delicious, as you gave the bottle back, licking the syrupy drink from your lips.

He grinned toothily. "Thought you'd like it."

You laughed quietly, opening your own bottle and sipping the drink. The next few minutes were spent in silence.

"So I noticed you staring at my ass just now." Gavin piped up casually. You choked on the mouthful of coke you were downing.

"Ex-excuse me!?" You stammered, wiping your mouth and putting the bottle down. He knew!?

"You heard, bro. Saw you all up and checking out my butt." Another grin, accentuated by the facepaint.

"I was not," You scowl. "You're delirious."

Another chuckle. "I know what I saw, bro."

You felt your face grow red. If you could get out of here and run away, you would.

"You saw wrong." You replied bluntly, twisting the bottle cap back on, making clear that the conversation was over.

"If you say so, man." He smiles, sipping his drink.

-

Before you knew it, it was the end of the month. Classes continued as normal, and your friends talked about the parties they went to and the people they met. You couldn't help but feel a little... Left out. Of course, there's nothing you can do, you haven't got any leg below your shins, for Christ's sake. Even so, as you bid farewell to Ariana via text you left a little lonely. You must have sighed or groaned loudly, because Gavin, who was listening to music on his bed, pulled out his earphones and looked at you.

"Something the matter, motherfucker?" He asked you. You shook your head.

"No, it's fine...Well... No, it's fine. Don't, uhh, worry."

He shifted so he sat up. "Why are you frowning? Motherfucker's gotta smile, right?" He grinned to prove a point. "Can't smile or you'll cry."

"I'm not going to cry." You sighed, flopping down so you lay on the bed. "I'm just, fed up, you know? Because of my condition I can't have fun like everyone else."

"Hey, Trav, you can so have fun! All you gotta do is find out where to have said fun."

"Oh?" You replied. He grinned.

"Yeah! Look, tell you what. How 'bout we watch a movie?"

* * *

 

"A movie?" Travis furrowed his eyebrows, shuffling up into a sitting position with little difficulty. You nodded.

"Yeah!" You smiled. "It'll be fun!"

"Don't you have to hang out with Karter?"

You shook your head. Karter was too busy hanging out with his room mate to worry about hanging out with you. It kind of made you sad, but in the end you had to make other friends eventually. "Nah, he's busy."

"Oh."

"Why? You busy?"

"N-no! No, I'm not."

You smiled widely. "Awesome."

You pulled your newly fixed laptop from the desk- The lispy motherfucker was actually pretty good with what he did, when he finished making sarcastic remarks. You're pretty sure he charged you way too much for his services.  
You really couldn't find it in your heart to care, though. You were just happy to have your precious back.

"My bed or yours?" You wiggled your eyebrows, your mouth rising at a corner into a wicked smirk. Travis went pale.

"What?" He squeaked.

"Where do you want to watch the fucking movie, bro?" You chuckled.

"Oh, uhh, I would prefer my bed, for obvious reasons, but I don't mind?"

"Obvious reasons?"

He looked at you silently for a couple of seconds. "I have no legs. It's difficult for me to move."

You slapped your forehead. God, you're so fucking dumb sometimes! "Oh yeah! All up and got my forgetting on, motherfucker!"

"Heheh... Yeah..." He smiled nervously, scooting nearer to the wall to allow you some space to sit. "That happens to me too, sometimes..."

You chuckle and shake your head. "Not that badly, I'd wager, bro."

You strode across the room in a couple of large steps and seated yourself next to Travis. "Any particular movie you fancy?"

"I, may have one or two suggestions?"

A minute later you were on Netflix, eyes scanning over movie titles. You were searching for a particular movie that your roommate mentioned- Normally you wouldn't dream of watching a children's film, but you were determined to stay on his good side. You stopped at an icon and glanced at your friend...could you even call him your friend? You had only gotten past comfortably being in the same room with one another.

"Is this the right one?" You asked him. His eyes locked on the picture and lit up with childlike delight.

"Uhh, yeah, it is!" He replied.

Without another word, you double tapped on the title, and it began to play.

  
"Trav...why is this pirate motherfucker all up and tryin'a kill this punky kid?" You ask in a hushed tone. He shooshes you, holding up a finger.

"This is the sad part I was talking about!" He whispered, leaning closer to the screen. You watched the scene silently, and you noticed your roommate sniffing to himself into his sleeve as the kid died.

"Are you crying?"

"N-no. Definitely not." He mumbled, turning away. "I wouldn't cry."

You chuckled to yourself, patting him on the shoulder. "Ain't no harm in crying, bro. It's a sad scene! Real men arena afraid of shedding a manly tear."

He sniffed again. "I wasn't crying." He insisted.

"Course not, bro. I believe you." You patted his shoulder again, touch lingering for a second. You got off of the bed and grinned at him. "Well, g'night!"

"Yeah..." He sighed a little, not quite meeting your gaze. "Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The small amount of Spanish that Travis speaks in the chapter translates to; "I can't believe you just said that."
> 
> Neither can I, Trav.


	3. Three- Boy Racer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gavin remembers something important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I have literally no excuse I am the embodiment of trash

_"They're counting! C'mon, Travis, hurry up~!" Your bubbly, bespectacled friend squeaked, tugging at your arm as she ran. You loved running; you were really good at it! Your dad and big bro said you could be really good and maybe even join the Olympics one day!_

_That sounded like a lot of fun, but really, you just wanted to look after animals, and become a vet._  
You nodded, speeding up so that she trailed behind you.  
 _"Yeah, okay!" You laughed, a wide smile of childish glee plastered onto your face, wiped off in a second and replaced by surprise and shock as you came face to face with the concrete surface of the playground after you felt a swift kick to the back of your knee, and heard a sharp, ringing laughter behind you.  
_ _If you were able to disappear, you would have done so then._ _"Where you running off to, Travis?" The voice asked you, feigning kindness and interest. You kept your face to the floor, just wishing that he'd leave you alone. "Motherfucker, ANSWER ME!" The voice shouted, and you were met with a swift kick to your back.  
_ _You cried out, curling into yourself, tears leaking from your eyes. "I..."_

_"Hmm? What is it? Something WRONG?" The person pushed you onto your back with their foot._  
 _The slightly maniacal face of the bane of your existence, Gavin Makara, stood towering over you, his black hair wild around his face. Frankly, he terrified you_  
 _"N-no! There's nothing wro-AAH!" He gave you another kick.  
_ _Nothing wrong, huh? I'm reckoning that ain't the truth, brother." He smirked condescendingly. "What's the matter, want me to STOP?"_

_"Y-you're hurting me..." You whimpered._  
 _"Am I?" He asked innocently. "Why don't you get your mom to kiss it better...oh, wait."_  
 _"Leave him alone, Gavin, you jerk!" Your friend cried angrily. Through the corner of your eye you saw her pull him off of you. You were thankful of her presence, and not for the first time._  
 _"...Fine," He almost snarled. "You're lucky I don't hit girls, Harley."_  
 _"If you hit me, I'd let Bec on you!" She promised, scowling. Gavin pulled a face, kicking you once before shrugging off._  
 _Your friend helped you up, brushing you off. You wiped your eyes defiantly._  
 _"Travis..."_  
 _"I know, I'm sorry. I just... I'm scared, what if he does something else?"_  
 _"Tell a teacher, Travis! They'll stop him!"  
_ _No they won't, you thought bitterly. They haven't before._

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering adiosToreador [AT] at 18:45 --

TC: YoU eVeR tHiNk AbOuT lEaViNg ThE dOoR uNlOcKeD wHeN yOu'Re In? KeEp FoRgEtTiNg My MoThErFuCkInG kEy, AnD iT's AlL sOrTs Of AnNoYiNg To MeSsAgE a BrOtHeR lIkE tHiS.

AT: mAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T FORGET YOUR KEY, iT WOULDN'T BE SO TEDIOUS TO MESSAGE ME LIKE THIS,

AT: wHERE ARE YOU, aNYWAY?

 

TC: OuTsIdE tHe DoOr.

 

TC: :o)

 

You heard a faint 'honk' on the other side of the door and you rolled your eyes.

"You could just knock?" You called from your bed. Another pesterChum message came through.

TC: C'mOn MaN, yOu GoTtA dO iT tHiS wAy!

 

AT: uHHH,

 

AT: wHY?

 

TC: It'S mOrE mOtHeRfUcKiNg FuN, tRaVbRo.

 

AT: uGH,

 

AT: fINE,

 

AT: dO YOU WANT IN, oR NOT?

 

TC: YeS pLeAsE.

 

TC: HoNk :o)

 

AT: gIVE ME A MINUTE, aND i'LL BE RIGHT OVER,

 

TC: MuCh ObLiGeD, bRoThEr.

 

\-- adiosToreador [AT] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 18:50 --

You had owned your wheelchair long enough now to know how to slide off of the bed and into it almost effortlessly; it look you a second or so to sit comfortably, and another two to cross the room, unlocking the door. Gavin stood, grinning pathetically and looking like a scolded puppy, smiling as if he owed you an apology or something.

_He probably does._

You moved out of the way of the door, gesturing inside. "Come on, then." You said with a sigh.  
He gave you a crooked grin, nodding and stepping through, making a beeline towards his bed. "Bro, class was insane today. Jesus fuck, do you realize how much white paint you need to cover an entire wall?"  
"Why were you painting the wall?" You asked him.  
He shrugged. "I don't know. Jus' wanted a big ass canvas."  
You furrowed your eyebrows, unable to stop the small smile coming to your face. "You're so weird."  
"Ain't nothin' wrong with being a little different, bro." He replied simply, sitting down. "So, Travbro, how was your day?"  
"It was, a lot of fun! We got some dogs in, they were so cute!" You couldn't help but get animated, and your eyes were bright and shining as you talked about your day. You couldn't help but notice the small smile on Gavin's face as you spoke, but you chose to ignore it.

Once you finished speaking, Gavin stretched his arms above his head. "December in two months, bro. You going home for Christmas?"  
Your smile faltered and you shook your head. "No, uh...my dad, he's in the army, he's going to be away for Christmas. And my brother...he'll probably visit me up here, we don't live too far away, you know?"  
He nodded. "That'll be making two of us, then, huh?"  
"Aren't you going to see your family?"  
He snorted. "Nah, man, wouldn't go see my dad if my motherfucking life depended on it. My brother ain't so bad, but he goes to visit his girlfriend n' her family, so I don't think I'm welcome there, y'know?"  
"Oh..." You fiddled with the hem of your shirt. "Yeah, I guess you know how sucky it is, huh?"  
"Certainly do. Still, us brothers can have a totally bitchtits Christmas together, huh?"  
You laughed nervously, unsure what the connotations of that would be. You had a feeling there'd be illegal drugs involved.  
"Haha...yeah, that'd be, uhh...great!"  
"No mackin' on me underneath the mistletoe though, bro." He winked and laughed, flopping down to lie on his bed.  
You could've sworn you went bright red then, and you were glad there was no third party to witness that. "Sh-shut up! I don't want to kiss you, or mack on you, or...just shut up!"  
"Getting a little flustered there, buddy." He turned his head towards you and smirked. "You sure about not wantin' to get down with this clown?""Screw you, you're an awful person." You were definitely some shade of scarlet now.

"Relax, buddy, I'm only playing." He chuckled breathily, turning his head towards you. "What about Halloween?"  
"Halloween?"  
"Yeah! Pretty sure one of the fraternities are organising some bitchtits party for it. Want to go?"  
"With you?" You replied, unsure but hopeful. You wanted to go with him- pretty badly.  
  
 _No!_

**_Dude, admit it. I know it, you know it, the reader knows it-_ **

_What?_

**_...Nothing?_**

You ignored the confusing and irritating voice in your head.  
"Yeah, of course!"  
"Oh...sure, I guess? I'll need a costume, though..." You pushed your hair back, tousling it in mild distaste.  
"Relax, bro, party's got that covered. They're gonna get another motherfucker to all up and pick your costume."  
You paled and frowned slightly, and Gavin noticed and chuckled. "It won't be too bad, bro! Just got to remember that they do have their rules. So, you coming?  
"I...guess?" You wheeled to your bed and hopped back on the side of it. His smile widened.  
"Awesome, bro! Can't wait!" He beamed, and began to chatter nonsensically about whatever he was painting in his classes.  Mostly, though, you drifted into a day dream as he went on...  
You...never actually realised how aesthetically pleasing he was.  
Did he ever paint self portraits? Would he ever want to paint someone like you?  
You doubted that highly, to be honest. Your scarred legs were ugly and your childish face was out of place on your otherwise lean, tall body. To be honest, you thought you looked weird.  
He tapped you on the shoulder, and you realised he had stopped talking about two minutes ago and that you were staring at him for longer. "Uh. Bro? Something the matter?" He asked, a small frown on his face and a quirk in his eyebrow. "Spacin' out a little there."

"Sorry, I do that a lot, I guess!" You laughed a little and averted your gaze. "I was just wondering, have you ever, you know, painted a self portrait?"  
"A self portrait?" He said to himself thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his forefinger. "Nah, not really. Never thought of myself to be too interestin', you know?"

_On the contrary._

"How about, other people?" You asked nonchalantly.  
"I painted my brother, once. A few years back. He didn't like it too much, so I kept it hidden under my bed at home. Didn't try painting anyone else since."  
"I think you should, you're really great at art!" You replied eagerly. He nodded slowly.  
"Maybe." He said, more to himself rather than you. "Might think about it."  
You smiled at him, and glanced back at the opened book on your bed. "...Did you want to maybe go to the cafeteria to get a coffee, or something?"  
"That sounds like a fucking great idea if I've ever heard one."

 

* * *

 

Travis was, you quickly decided, adorable. Any time you said something remotely flirtatious or dirty, he would get flustered and huff about how what you were saying was stupid and embarrassing. You didn't even know why you said stuff like that to him. You just liked seeing him blush.  
He sat across from you at the on-site coffee shop and had his hands clasped around a mug of tea."I don't know why," He replied when you asked him why he ordered tea instead of coffee, "Tea just makes me happier, I think? It's a nice thing to have, when it's this time of year."  
You had to agree with him there.  
So you ordered your own drink, a sugary frappe type thing with your name scrawled incorrectly on the side (Since when was your name Garin?), and you sipped on it.  
"I didn't really have it in me, to do my studying, right now." He confessed almost apologetically.  
"I get you, man. I'm never wanting to up and do my motherfucking studying."  
"You have to study for art?" He frowned, raising his eyebrows. You nodded.  
"Artists n' shit. It's more research though, to be honest."  
"Ohh..." He took a sip of his tea, recoiling when the liquid was too hot.

_Score one for iced drinks._

You took a sip of your own drink, resting your chin on your palm.  
"So, why here? Texas, I mean. Couldn't you have just gone to school back in Boston?"  
"Could've, yeah. But I didn't."  
He looked at the dark liquid in his mug before looking back at you. "Why not?"  
"I wanted to get as far away from my Pop as possible."  
"Is he really that bad?"  
"He's a fucking maniac, bro. Ain't fit to be a father." You replied, drinking some more. _Ow, ouch, brainfreeze._  
"...Oh."   
"Yeah. Why else would I be such a messed up kid?" You chuckled half heartedly and massaged your temples, willing away the headache.  
Travis shrugged quietly and took another sip.  
"I really am sorry." You said. He looked up.  
"...Sorry?"  
"I'm sorry. For the shit that I did to you."  
"You've apologised already-"  
"And I'm going to keep apologisin' until I feel like I should be forgiven!"  
"...Honestly, Gavin?" He looked at you through dark eyes. "If there were anyone I was angry with, it wouldn't be you."  
"That one bitch...Vickie?"  
He nodded. "It's not like legs are something you can just, grow back. At least there is no real lasting damage, from when you were a huge tool."  
"I can't imagine how shitty everything must be."  
He shrugged dismissively, giving a small smile. "You get used to it."

You finished your drinks in a comfortable silence, glancing at the clock.  
"Six o'clock. You going anywhere, Travbro?"  
"Hm? Uhh, no, I'm not." He shook his head, staring into the empty mug.  
"Neither am I. Thought you'd at least have a hot date with some lucky lady, though." You quirked an eyebrow and smirked as he went red.  
"I'm not exactly...someone who goes on regular dates, with girls."  
"I don't see why not, you're a pretty cute son of a bitch.  
A deeper crimson. You weren't fully sure if that shade of red was even on the colour spectrum.  
"I-I'm not so sure, about that!" He stammered, gripping the mug tighter.  
"I'd totally date you if-"  
"Gavin-!" He squeaked over the end of your sentence, blushing to his ears. You started to laugh, honking slightly as you held your stomach in an almost comical fashion.  
"Just messin' with you, bro!" You almost added in a 'unless you're considering it', but you're not that cruel.  
"Hmph..." He crossed his arms, still red and fidgety. You grinned again and ruffled his hair.

_Damn, it's so soft..._

You pulled your hand away and resumed to finish your drink, he sipping his tea. By the time you both had drained your cups of your beverages, it was seven. It was already dark now; the sky was clouded, bar for a space where the moon hung alone.  
"The Moon gets lonely, I bet." You said as the two of you exited the coffee shop. Travis gave you a curious look. You went on. "Every day she gets up in her shiny silver garb, but her fella, the motherfucking Sun, he goes to bed just before she gets up. Sure, she got all them bitchtits stars to chill with, but without someone to call your own, it ain't the same."  
"...That's...pretty deep, Gavin. Wow." He grinned up at you a little.  
"I'm a pretty deep dude, bro." You replied, casting another glance at the moon in all of her solitude.  
You began to walk back, and his gaze was cast downwards as he pushed the wheels, struggling somewhat to keep up. You stopped, and gripped the handles of his chair to push him along. He shrieked in surprise as you started to push faster.  
"G-gavin! What are you doi-iiing!"  
You broke into a run, swerving the chair. The terrified shrieks quickly gave in to delighted laughter as you turned the corner and very nearly crashed into a couple of students on their way to the bar from their lectures.  
"We're going on an adventure, Travbro!" You laughed, almost hitting a trash can.  
"Slow down!" He squealed, gripping the armrests of the chair, yet laughing all the same.

Running at the speed of light, you're gonna make a supersonic man outta' him.

He is Travis Nitram, Boy Racer. It is him.

"Can't stop, won't stop! Can't be tamed, Travis!" You continued to run until your damned lungs catched up with you, and you slowed down, surely pink in the face underneath all the paint. You came to a stop in front of the dormitories.  
Travis giggled feebily, just as pink as you probably were. "Jeez, Gavin..."  
You chuckled and clapped a hand on his back, leaning over the back of the chair and resting your arms on his shoulders, catching your breath. "You can't say you haven't had fun."  
"Alright..." A gasp of air and a feeble giggle. "I guess I have."  
You grinned widely and hugged him tightly from behind, feeling him tense up, then relax, his arms snaking up to hold yours and contribute to the hug.

It was nice.

"Thanks, Gavin." He hummed as you let go of him.  
"No worries, bro. All in a day's work making one of my best motherfucking friends all up and get a smile on his face."  
"Best...friend?" He said, more to himself than to you. "Wow, that's...thank you!" He turned to you and beamed with the unadulterated, childlike smile that you hadn't seen since you were younger, when you tried to wipe it off his face.  
Its not like you wanted him to stop smiling, you thought in relevation, as you made your way up to the room with Travis, half-listening to him talk about something that you probably had no interest in. Your chest ached strangely as you realized something.

Back then, you just wanted him to smile for you, and you only.  
This wasn't the first time you felt a pang in your chest for this boy, and you were worried it might not be the last. You didn't like where this was going.

 

"...Hey, Keven?"

Your brother turned to you, pulling out an earbud and looking at you expectantly. You walked to and seated yourself in front of him, taking a deep breath.

"What do you do if you like someone, and they don't like you?" You asked him.  
He turned his head to the side and looked at you thoughtfully.

'Like as in like? Or like like?' He signed quickly, an eyebrow raised.

 "As in...like like."

 'Who is she?'

 "..." You knew this was a mistake.

 'He?'

 You nodded, squirming and going red. "Don't tell Dad." You pleaded. "Please." Out there you were the bully, but in here you were the scared little boy you always felt you were inside.  
He gave a sympathetic smile, looking much wiser than his thirteen years.

'Why would I tell Dad? It is what it is.'

You nodded, fidgeting again. "So what should I do?"

'Is he your friend?'

You almost barked out a laugh. Of course not! "He's not my motherfucking friend! He hates me!"

'...We're going to have a problem, then.'

"Yeah..." You smiled bitterly.

'To be honest, I think you should just forget about it.'

You remained silent for a moment, rolling your bottom lip in between your teeth. "I guess you're right."

  

You woke up, frowning at the sudden memory you experienced in your dream.  
Now that you thought about it, you do recall having some more affectionate, but innocent by all means, feelings for the boy.  
As you lay on your bed, tossing and turning with restlessness, you turned and watched Travis as he slept, before you decided that this was a really fucking creepy thing to do.  
You sat up, groaning slightly, and looked at the time on the alarm clock on Travis' bedside table. '5:56 A.M.'  
You let out another groan, louder this time, and flopped back down onto your pillow.  
The boy in the bed next to you shifted and made a small yawn. "Gavin? Are you awake?"  
"Uh. No?"  
He laughed groggily, and shifted to turn on the bedside lamp. He squinted at you, turning to his side and propping himself up on his arm. "Can't you sleep?"  
You yawned and sat up. "Nah."  
"Something on your mind?" He pressed on.  
"Could say that, yeah..."  
"Want to talk about it?"

_No motherfucking way._

"Nah bro, it's chill. All bitchtits miracles up in here." You poked your temple, grinning at him as well as you could manage with something heavy weighing on your mind.

You needed a smoke...

"Say, Tav, care to join me for a cigarette?"  
"You smoke?" He asked, almost surprised. You gave a loud laugh, quietening as he shooshed you in a panic.  
"I think it's fairly motherfucking obvious that I smoke, dude."  
"Oh. Yeah, that was kind of stupid..." He laughed, sitting up.  
"Do you?"  
"Sometimes? Nothing like weed, or anything. It was only really when I hang out with Dave, and when my brother smokes, so that's a thing that happens, too..."  
"Never would've struck you as the type! Little Travbro is growin' up!"  
Travis huffed. "Shut up. Are we going outside or not?"  
"Alright...You want help?" You asked him, swinging your legs over the side of the bed.  
He shook his head, smiling. "I can handle it." He quickly pulled the chair from the side of the bed and set it up, slipping into it.

"That's still really fucking impressive."  
"You've seen me do this hundreds of times!" He chuckled.  
"Still cool. Bet you've got hella strength in your arms."  
"I guess so; doesn't show, does it?" He laughed again and flexed his arm.  
"You'd probably kill a guy if you punched 'em hard enough, though." You grinned. You picked up the half pack of cigarettes and a lighter and stood, pushing them into the back pocket of your pants.

You should probably get some pyjamas or something, pal.

 "Because I'm totally dumb enough to try to kill someone, yeah." He snickered and rolled his eyes, going towards the door. "Could you?"  
"What?" You looked from him to the door and it clicked. "Oh yeah! Fuck, sorry man!"  
"It's fine." You opened the door for him and let him pass through, before shutting the door, not bothering to lock it.  
"What if someone goes in?" He asked, paling. "They might steal our stuff!"  
"Relax, bro, I leave it open all the time." You flapped your hand at him dismissively, ignoring his horrified expression.  
"Oh my God, Gavin, people might be watching me while I sleep!"

_Yeah, me._

"Don't be dumb, Trav, it's cool."  
The two of you waited in the elevator until you got to the bottom floor, and you both left the building.  
"Ain't even that cold..." You remarked, surprised.  
"Of course not! It's Texas." He rolled his eyes. You raised your eyebrows and pulled the carton of cigarettes out of the back pocket of your pants, and a cigarette out of the box with your teeth, offering the packet to him.  
He took one after a moment's consideration, watching you light up before doing it himself.  
He took a short drag and exhaled steadily. "I've always wanted to do that thing that Bilbo does in The Hobbit, at the start. Like, where he does the smoke ring thing?"  
You took a drag and did just that into the lamp illuminated near-darkness, grinning.  
"How did you learn how to do that?!" He asked in amazement. You shrugged.  
"Just 'cause I never went to class in high school, don't mean I wasn't learning anything."  
"I think not going to class, is a pretty clear indication that you haven't learned too much."  
"Oh yeah? If that's true, then how the fuck did I manage to learn how to disable a car alarm and hotwire a car? Sure can't learn that shit from no motherfucking class."  
"How have you not been arrested?"

You gave another loud laugh. "Search me, bro!" He chuckled along with you.  
You took another drag, watching Travis from the corner of your eye do the same, exhaling it out of his nose, making him look like a dragon with confidence issues. Maybe dragon was too far a stretch. Perhaps a gecko, instead.  
"It's a good thing it's a Saturday tomorrow, huh?" He said. You nodded and stretched. "Looking forward to my motherfucking lie in, yo."  
"So eleven isn't a lie in?" He asked, mock astonishment across his face. You almost didn't catch it.  
"One where I ain't being bothered to get up." You corrected yourself. "Besides, it's gonna be light soon."  
He took a drag, tapping away some ash. "That's true...good thing I don't have anything to do tomorrow!"  
"You could come with me to the studio?" You suggested. A piece of hot ash fell and landed on your leg. You cursed and brushed it off.

 That's another pair of pants ruined. Good job, asshole.

 "Wow, really?"  
You grinned widely, ruffling his hair. "Of course, bro! Wanted to show my main motherfucker my work, you know?"  
"Main..." He considered it, and for a second you thought you fucked up with your wording. "Yeah, okay! Thank you!"  
"You seemed all sorts of mystified with it when you up and snooped in my shit a while ago, so I thought you'd like it."  
You couldn't quite tell, but you were almost certain that he was blushing. "I wasn't snooping."  
"No shame in it, I do it all the time!"  
"I still wasn't snooping."  
"Man, it's cool, I believe you." You inhaled again and blew the smoke out above you, watching the sky turn a purplish red colour in wonder. Miracles.  
"It's getting light out." Travis pointed out, staring up at the sky.  
"Yeah, it is! Fucking incredible, how that happens, ain't it?"  
He chuckled into his free hand. "It's just the earth rotating, Gavin. It's not that incredible."  
"Pretty fucking cool to me, though." He joined you in staring at the colours. "Did you want to go inside?"  
"In a bit. It is pretty nice out here, I think." He smiled and took another drag. "It's kind of nice, to just stare at the sky. The colours are lovely, don't you think?"  
"I couldn't agree more with you, bro." You made a mental note to paint something with these colours some time.  
"Hey, Gavin?" He said, after a while. Pale light began to filter through the red sky in the distance and the warm breeze began to pick up.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for, uh...thanks for changing." He gave you a small smile, which you returned widely.  
"And thank you for up and staying the same." You replied, hugging him around the shoulders.

 He laughed softly and dropped the finished cigarette on the floor by the wheel of his chair. "What time is it?"  
"I don't know, man. Like, six or somethin'?"  
"Oh my God, it's so early..." He whined dramatically.  
"What, you've never done an all-nighter before?"  
"This is hardly an all-nighter, Gavin. We got up about an hour ago."  
"Still fucking early, ain't it?"  
"Well, yeah, I guess so." He scratched the back of his head, yawning. "We should probably still go back inside."  
"Whatever you say, man." You stubbed the cigarette out against the wall you leaned against and dropped it on the floor, watching it bounce once or twice before settling against the concrete pavement.  
The two of you retreated back to the room, and you were out like a light as soon as your head met the pillow. No dreams, distressing reminiscent ones or otherwise. Just peaceful, happy darkness against the soft rhythmic sounds of Travis' breath.


End file.
